


Sanguine

by Littlelich96



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Multi, Nachzehrer, Nobility, Other, Revenge, Sabotage, Vampires, european monarchy, gentleman in wolfs clothing, historically inaccurate on purpose, there are no pretty vampires here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelich96/pseuds/Littlelich96
Summary: 1679: the plague of Vienna is at its peak and has taken the lives of of over 176,000 people from the Netherlands to Prague.1756: sickness and death plague the noble house of Wraaken. One heir remains and the vultures of Europe's higher echelons are closing in on all sides to suck the marrow from the rotting bones of a once proud lineage. A decision must be made. Let the house of Wraaken fade gracefully into the foot notes of history, or take aim at the alliances of the corrupt, and burn them to the ground as the the noble homestead of his youth crumbles under the weight of a system long past its prime...There is little time to deliberate, as a sanguine stranger has come knocking.A red horse breaches the horizon, and upon him a pale rider.Time is up.





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> we begin our tale as it read by The Count Wraaken, last of his line, alone and left to rot in his estate, all but abandoned, no wealth left to employ even the lowest of servants; he has nothing but his name and his body, both of which are quickly betraying him.

To Patriarch of the Wraaken Estate,   
  


   It has been brought to my attention this autumn day the truly woeful situation that has befallen your family. Over the many blights that stalk this land, by unfortunate plague, terrible accident, and miserable fate, it would seem that you now stand as the sole descendant of the Wraaken lineage. I feel it only courteous to send my deepest condolences to you here first. However, there is more I can do for you.   
   I understand your family were of noble birth and sought the aid of their fellow noblemen. It would seem that this aristocracy is a remorseless one, one that grieves for your loss as they would grieve for serfs. On this day, I offer you something to return such pleasantness to them: a gift of great power and weight, of which I cannot describe to you fully here, but will be perfectly willing to in person.   
   If you wish to share in this gift I have for you and exact your justly due vengeance, I will be upon your estate in but a few hours, shortly after sunset. If you wish to speak further of this, simply invite me in. Should you not, I will leave promptly. That being said, I would hope that you understand the importance of this gift I provide that I would send for you so swiftly. Do not refuse this offering, it is one only given in a lifetime.   
  


Baron Allen Osul

**Author's Note:**

> the stage is set, and the silence is deafening.
> 
>  


End file.
